


send my complim(lov)(e)nts

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a buncha soft shit, and cringy shit lol, boyfriends being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: woojin needs to take better care of himself.





	send my complim(lov)(e)nts

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love minwoochan interactions, honestly? i love them, therefore they're always in my mind and that's really unfair. the only way to end my suffering was to write the damn scenes playing in my head, so...here they are lol 
> 
> some of them will be AUs and some won't. the majourity are inspired by texts posted on the stray kids tfln account. idk, i kinda' just went with whatever, you know, go with the flow. had to get the creative juices goin cos i haven't written in like 4 or 5 years lmao

Woojin blows his nose in a tissue and coughs afterwards. “Ouch," he whimpers.

Across from him, someone sighs concernedly. “Geez. Woojin-hyung, seriously. I can’t believe you got yourself sick like this.”

Woojin pouts. “I didn't want to get sick! I know I was tired, but it wasn’t like I did it on purpose.” He coughs again, covering his mouth with his elbow.

“With how tired you were, you should have gone straight to bed! Not straight to the shower! You fell asleep under the hot water that turned cold! The shower could have waited until morning,” Minho scolds him.

The elder of the two whines and runs a hand through his hair. “Taking a shower before bed helps me sleep.”

Minho sucks his teeth and leans over the table to dab Woojin’s forehead with a cool, damp cloth. “You’re like five-years-old sometimes, I swear,” he says softly. He watches as Woojin struggles to lift his chopsticks to his mouth with his weak arm. “Oh, seriously.” Minho snatches the chopsticks from Woojin’s hand.

“Ah, Minho! What are you doing?!”

“Open your mouth. I'll feed you. Watching you like this is hurting me.” With the chopsticks, Minho picks up some pasta from Woojin’s plate and brings it up to Woojin’s mouth. “Here. Open.”

Woojin pouts again but opens his mouth regardless and eats what Minho is giving him.

Minho watches Woojin chew, hoping he doesn’t choke on his food. “How’s the pasta?” He asks, placing the chopsticks on the table.

“Oh, it’s great! Send my compliments to the chef,” he responds, coughing slightly and scaring Minho once again.

“Alright,” he says, bringing a glass of orange juice to Woojin’s lips to drink.  “Please, drink this. It’ll help boost your immune system.”

 

\---

 

Minho walks into the kitchen with Woojin and his empty plates. He brings them over to the sink and places them on the counter. “Thanks for the meal, hyung.”

Chan nods. “Of course! You’re welcome!” He picks up the plates Minho placed on the counter and starts to wash them.

Minho turns around and starts to leave the kitchen before remembering what Woojin asked him to do. He turns back around and looks at Chan. “Hey, Chan-hyung?”

Chan hums. “Yeah?”

“You have beautiful eyes.”

Chan stops washing the plate and turns his head to look at Minho. He blinks as a pink flush starts to creep up on his face.

Minho grins and gives him two thumbs up.

Chan nervously laughs and lifts his soapy hand to rub the back of his head. “Th-thank you,” he mumbles while smiling with bright, tomato red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> minho: how's the pasta?  
> woojin: oh, it’s great! send my compliments to the chef  
> minho: alright  
> minho, now in the kitchen: hey chan  
> chan: yeah?  
> minho: you have beautiful eyes  
> chan, blushing and smiling: thank you
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/974977889484419072)


End file.
